jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go Back to the Future is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians meet a young teenager named Marty McFly and a scientist named Doc Brown, who has invented a car that can travel in time! After Marty and the Justice Guardians get sent back to the year 1955, they need to bring Marty's parents together or Marty will cease to exist! Trivia * Doc Brown is revealed to be an old friend of Jeffrey's family. * The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go Back to the Future Part 2. Scenes Doc Brown's Experiment *(The back of a trunk starts to open) *Xion: Huh? *(Out of the back of the truck comes a DeLorean car) *Jeffrey: Whoa... *Jaden: Is that what I think it is? *Jeffrey: *slowly smiles* I think it is... *Aqua: A DeLorean. *DJ: A DeLorean? *Alexis: It's a type of car. *DJ: Wow... *Snowflake: *smiles* That is one cool looking car! *Twilight: *smiles* Very impressive. *(The DeLorean drives back a bit and out of the car comes Doctor Emmett Brown) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Snowflake: Wow! That's him? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Marty: Doc! *Doc Brown: *smiles* Marty!! Jeffrey!! You've made it!! *Marty: Yeah. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Great to see you again, Doctor Brown. Love Advice *George: I have to ask Lorraine out, but I don't know how to do it. *Marty: Alright. Keep your pants on. She's over in the café. *tries to open a soda bottle* *Jaden: *tries to open a soda bottle too* How do you get these things open?! *Jeffrey: Hm...these things are harder than i thought. *(George opens Marty's bottle for him) *Xion: How did you...? *Jaden: *uses the mailbox to remove the cap off his soda bottle* *Jeffrey: *mutters to himself as he tries to open his soda bottle* * *Jeffrey: *smiles* I think i know how you can. *Jaden: Take it from me and my big brother, we know from experience what to say to a girl. *Jeffrey: Right about that. *George: O-o-okay... What should I do..? *Jeffrey: Well...you can see what you both like. *Jaden: *smies* Yeah! Find out what you two have in common. Take me and Alexis for example. She and grew closer together after we found out we both have a strong passion for Duel Mo- *Aqua: ...!!! *quickly covers Jaden's mouth* *George: What was that? *Jeffrey: Nothing. Point is, you should see what you and Lorraine have in common. *Jaden: *tries to speak with Aqua's hand covering his mouth* *Aqua: *whispers to Jaden* Sorry, Jaden. But we can't risk revealing anything about the future. *Jaden: *nods his head indicating he understands* *Aqua: *gets her hand off Jaden's mouth* *Jaden: As I was saying, when you go to her, start out with something simple. Ask her how she feels. *Xion: Flowers are always a nice gift. *George: ...!!! Oh! Gee! I uh- I don't know... I- I- Well- Um- *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay. I know how it feels. *Jaden: My big brother was as shy as you were before he proposed to Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* You can imagine how happy i was when he did. *George: Very? *Aqua: *smiles* Oh, yes. Biff chases Marty *Biff and his gang: *look at what's it's in front of them* ...!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!! *(They crash into a manure truck and get dumped on by manure) *Jaden: ...!!!! *laughs hard to this* *Jeffrey: *laughs* *Aqua: *laughs* That is too funny!!!! *Xion: *giggles* *Lea: *laughing* Hey, Biff!!! Pay attention to the road, you moron!!!! *Midna: *laughs* *Tammy: *laughing* A manure pile suits you, Biff!!!! *DJ: *laughs* Man, that's funny! *Snowflake: *laughs* Serves him right!!! *Pinkie Pie: *laughs* *Baby Lily: *sniffs* ...!!!!!! *holds her nose* EW!! Dumb meanies smewl wike poo-poo!!! *Jeffrey: *laughs* She's right about that, bro. Those guys really do stink. *Jaden: LITERALLY!!!!! *still laughs hard* *Jeffrey: *laughs too* Looks like you made another funny, Lily! *Discord: *laughing* Of all the garbage and filth that creep causes, THIS is the best yet!!!! *Batty: We're gonna need a bigger garbage bag for these chumps!! *laughs* *Scamper: Uh, guys? As funny as I admit this is, this isn't good. *Meowth: Now what? *Scamper: *points to Lorraine* Marty's just impressing his mother even further. *Midna: Oh, brother. *Alexis: ...! Uh oh. Scamper's right! Marty's gotta stop looking cool in front of his mother if we're gonna bring her and George together! *Xion: Oh, this is getting embarrassing. *Lorraine's friend 1: Where does he come from? *Lorraine's friend 2: Yeah. Where does he live? *Lorraine: *panting and smiles romantically* I don't know........ But I'm gonna find out........ *Batty: Well, there goes the neighborhood. *Beetles: No... There goes Marty and his brother and sister!!! *Applejack: Not if we got anything to say about it! Biff gets revenge *Jaden: Get away from Lorraine, brainless oaf!!!! *Biff: *angrily* I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw you, butthead!!! *punches Jaden in the face* *Jaden: *falls to the ground, moans as he rubs his nose and sees blood on his hand* *Jeffrey: ...!!! *growls* No one hurts my brother!!! *Biff: *grabs Jeffrey by the shirt* You wanna be next, nerd?!? *Jeffrey: *glares at Biff* Go ahead. Make my millennium. *Aqua: Jeffrey!!! No!!! Please!!!! *(Jeffrey looks at Aqua, then walks away and gets Jaden up) *Jeffrey: You okay? *Jaden: *moans* I think so..... How does my nose look? *Jeffrey: A little bruised, but we'll get you cleaned up. *Biff: You're all a bunch of wimps!!! That's why you don't have the guts to stand up to me, four-eyes!!!! *Jeffrey: I know not to pick a fight with someone like you. *Biff: Look at you!!! You're acting like your freak of a wife is pulling you by a leash, butthead!!! *Jeffrey: Yeah, and you're messing with people weaker than yourself. And by the way, i wouldn't talk about my wife like that if i were you. She can be quite as dangerous as i am. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films